Uncharted Territory
by pinksunglassesandblazers
Summary: cisgirl!kurt/bisexual!blaine - aka het!klaine: Kurt decides to try new things she knows Blaine will love, even if he doesn't realize it. Prompted by anon on tumblr.


**Warnings: Light bondage, sort-of-pegging, orgasm denial.**

**A/N: So, this was prompted to me on tumblr. It originally asked for cisgirl!kurt and bi!blaine and their first time. I kind of drifted from the original prompt, but my prompter assured me that they don't mind. So...enjoy! PS: If it's not your thing, just scroll on, nothing to see here. :)**

* * *

The first time Kurt brings it up, they are kissing. With her lying flat on her back, legs wrapped around Blaine's hips and the unmistakable pressure of her boyfriend's erection through the zipper of his jeans pressing against her panties.

"Have you ever thought about doing anal?" she asks with jagged breath when they pull apart for a moment.

"Mmm, you feel like exploring new grounds?" his lips move to the expanse of her neck, one hand firm on her beast while the other explores her body, reaching her ass cheek and squeezing it playfully. Her hands slide into his loose curls, wild and sweaty from their extensive make out session. Kurt closes her eyes and tries to calm her breathing before saying the next sentence in one quick rush.

"No, I meant you," she says quickly, opening her eyes to see a confused Blaine staring down at her, panting against her lips.

"What?"

"I – I mean…well. You did say you were bi. Haven't you ever at least _thought _about it, since you've never actually been with a guy?" her words come out in a nervous slur, disappearing in a hurried huff between her and Blaine's swollen lips.

"I – " he pauses, shifting his gaze downward in thought. "Why are you even bring this up?" he deflects.

Kurt turns on her side when Blaine shifts to lie beside her, his hand idly tracing the curves of her body as his eyes remain on her face, curious yet in no way judgmental. "It's just – well, I –" she sighs, unable to formulate a response. Those warm, trusting eyes have always been able to reassure even her deepest concerns and in a moment like this there is no doubt that they would be her demise. "It's just that I don't want you to feel like you're missing out on anything," she confesses with her eyes sealed shut, only opening when she feels the pressure of Blaine's thumb slide right above her cheekbone, dipping gently into the small crease below her eye.

"Kurt," Blaine says, casting that loving gaze over her yet again, his warm, affectionate eyes like a fist closing in and around her heart. If she looks closely enough, she is sure she could see herself in his eyes, now shining with the slightest moisture. Blaine's eyes have always had that ability to transmit even the simplest sentiment. They reflect his soul. "You have always been more than enough for me. I am completely happy with you. You know that, right?"

Kurt nods, ducking her head to hide her blush. All intention of discussing this further is forgotten as Blaine's hand lands on her hip.

Blaine drags her across the bed and towards him, leaning in to kiss her, a smile gracing his lips as he pulls away and says, "Now, why don't we get back to the task at hand, huh?" He licks at her lips playfully and she giggles, crawling on top of her boyfriend and unbuttoning his shirt.

Days later the forgotten thought revisits Kurt's mind. As she exits the bathroom of the local bar they frequent, she spots him, leaning against a bar, his smile an unmistakable sign of his intentions. A tall guy– well, man – with sandy blond hair and an almost predatory leer in his eyes. He stares down at Blaine, practically undressing him with his eyes as he periodically runs his gaze over her boyfriend's body. Blaine, never one to be rude or indecorous, smiles politely at the man, blushing slightly at his sure to be inappropriate advances.

A particular heat rises and crawls up Kurt's chest, flushing her face and firing her up right to the roots of her scalp as she squares her shoulders and struts forward. She reaches them within seconds and slips her arm though Blaine's, leaning her body against his.

Kurt smiles menacingly at the tall man, reaching over Blaine's body for her drink. "This one must be _mine_," she purrs, taking a sip of her drink and boring her gaze into the other man's eyes over the rim of her glass. "Hello, I'm Kurt," she states at him, putting her drink down. "And you are?"

"Sebastian Smythe," says the man smoothly. "I was just introducing myself to your friend –"

"_Boy_friend," Kurt cuts in with an exaggerated smile.

"Right," he continues, taking a step back.

The rest of the evening transpires in similar fashion. Kurt and Sebastian exchange menacing glances as Blaine gawks at the tension that has risen between them. Sebastian's seductive glares never falter, even in Kurt's presence, which irks her to no end. So maybe she might be a little more touchy than usual, throwing her arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulling him close as they dance; tugging at his sweaty curls as she leans in to kiss him. And even as they stumble home, with Blaine heavy on her side, she can't contain the urge to push him up against the outside wall of their apartment building. She presses up against his body, slipping her leg between his when she inclines forward for a heated kiss.

After that moment their bodies never part, not really. Always touching in some way or another, never loosing contact as they trip up the stairs, crash against the door of their apartment and finally hurdle inside, almost landing on the hardwood floor in their haste. Clothes land everywhere and anywhere, but they don't really care.

They end up on the couch, neither of them able to make it to the bedroom. It isn't until this very moment that Kurt lets herself think about the night's happenings. Right now as Blaine sucks gently at her neck, nosing down her naked, sweaty body and up again to place small kisses on the soft skin of her breasts, her mind begins to race and she reflects upon every detail. Her pang of jealousy at the sight of someone else – a man – flirting shamelessly with Blaine, the small pause Blaine made when asked if he had ever contemplated having anal sex the other night; it all adds up to her pitiful insecurity. It's stupid of her, she knows. But still, she would like to give her boyfriend _more, _if only to 'spice things up' as they say.

All thoughts are forgotten when Blaine's teeth catch on her nipple, a whole new surge of arousal coursing through her body and she is once again engulfed in the lust filled haze that surrounds them on nights like this. Nights where they feel like teenagers again; needy, desperate, wanting in a way that can't be found in leisurely paces and slow glides.

Later that night when Blaine is thrusting into her pussy, moaning against her neck as he grips her thighs, pinning them to his sides and pressing her mercilessly against the armrest of the couch, she gets an idea. Her hands find purchase on his shoulders and she squeezes, kneading the muscles there. Blaine is incredibly close, she can tell just by the erratic, off-rhythm movement of his hips. She then runs her hands down his back, her blunt fingernails scratching and slipping against the damp skin, until she reaches the firm globe of his ass. She grips his ass cheeks, pushing him deeper inside of her and releasing a loud moan she is sure even the neighbors can hear. Her index finger dips between his cheeks and runs up his crack.

As soon as the bud of her finger comes in contact with the puckered skin of Blaine's hole, his body jerks, thrusting forward and then freezing for a moment. With his eyes shut he breathes deeply through his nose before growling a _Fuck Kurt _and resuming the movement of his pelvis.

Kurt smirks up at her boyfriend, his eyes still shut, before repeating her action. Each time she does it Blaine's thrusts get harder, faster. Finally she stops right above Blaine's puckered rim, pressing her finger delicately against it. She pushes just the tip inside and with that Blaine's body tenses, shooting his load inside of Kurt as she reaches yet another orgasm.

Seconds later Blaine collapses on top of her, nose bumping into her shoulder and breathing heavily against her skin. "Shit, that was awesome," he announces, making a satisfied smile form on Kurt's lips.

"I wonder why," she phrases with faux innocence, passing her finger again through his crack with the slightest pressure.

A shudder runs through Blaine's body and Kurt can feel his goose bumps against her skin. "You can be such a smart ass sometimes," he says with a laugh. "Okay, so maybe I enjoyed that," he admits after a moment of silence. "But that doesn't mean I would prefer it over being with you."

"Who says you have to choose?" Kurt breathes out, more to herself than to Blaine.

"What does that mean?" he asks innocently and, honestly, her boyfriend can be so clueless sometimes it's almost too adorable.

"Never mind, baby." She presses a kiss to the damp curls atop his head and shoves him off of her body. "Come, let's go take a shower."

"You trust me, right?" Kurt asks Blaine, reaching over his body and into the bedside drawer to rummage around. It's been weeks since they have touched the subject that hasn't left Kurt's mind after that night on the couch. Those discussions possibly just a distant memory to Blaine, but a very vivid fantasy to Kurt.

"Of course," Blaine says indignantly as Kurt finds what she's looking for. She pulls the soft ties out of the drawer, holding them above Blaine's face teasingly.

She grabs them by both ends and pulls the smooth material taught, smiling down at her boyfriend. "Do you still trust me?" she asks slyly and this makes Blaine gulp. Loudly.

"Yeah – yeah. Of course," he breathes out this time, eyes wide and nervous, curious.

"Alright…" She leans over Blaine's body, grabbing his wrists and pinning his arms to the corners of the bed above his head. She ties a strand of fabric around each wrist, securing them to the bedpost. She ties the final piece over Blaine's eyes, pulling tightly on the knot behind his head. "Everything alright? Nothing too tight?"

"No, I'm fine," Blaine answers, pulling on the restrains on his wrists.

"Good." Kurt moves down his body, kissing every inch as she goes. She stops at the waistband of his boxer briefs, the only piece of clothing left on Blaine's body. Kurt places one lingering kiss to his bellybutton before starting to pull them down his legs. She throws them to the floor, quickly crawling up and straddling Blaine's body to kiss his swollen lips.

This is a new experience for both of them, uncharted territory if you will. Blaine, usually very handsy during sex and making out, is now constricted and Kurt smiles when she feels him tug at the ties restraining his arms in clear desperation. They now both have the opportunity to enjoy the feel and press of each other's lips. They can relish in the sensations; every breath, every whimper, every gentle swipe of a tongue or small suck a grounding point of this blissful experience. It's so erotic and sexy to only depend on the feel of your lover's lips to convey the desire and want you have for each other. A cupping of a jaw or the caress of a thumb always compliment, but also take away and distract from the main focus of the activity.

Kurt bites down gently on Blaine's lower lip, sucking it into her mouth and tilting her head back, pulling on it to then release it with a pop. A low growl rumbles in Blaine's chest and he thrusts his hips upwards, sliding his erection along Kurt's slick folds. She lifts her herself, kneeling over him and pushing him down with a hand on his hips. "Patience," she whispers.

Blaine whimpers, the sound so desperate and pitiful that if it were not for Kurt's incredible self-control she would give in and rut against him until they both reached orgasm. "Wait, no, where are you going?" Blaine complains when he doesn't feel the heat of Kurt's body as she moves completely off the bed and walks over to her dresser, opening her underwear drawer and digging around in it.

"Ah, here we go," Kurt says and turns back to her waiting boyfriend, who is anxiously twitching against his restraints. In her hands she holds a black box which she sets down on the bed beside Blaine's hip.

"Wh-what's that?"

"You'll see," Kurt answers him vaguely with a smile on her face. She crawls and kneels between his parted legs, bending them at the knee on either side of her body. She grabs Blaine's erect cock and pumps it leisurely, the dry friction just enough to maintain arousal but no quite to provide relief. She brings that same hand to his mouth, pressing the heel of her palm against Blaine's bottom lip. "Lick," she orders, phrasing the word slowly, and he does.

Blaine licks desperately, craning his neck up and lapping at her fingers and palm at a vigorous pace. Blaine can be so eager sometimes. Drool begins to dribble down his chin when she pulls away her hand, already warm and wet from his saliva. She returns to pumping Blaine's hard cock, a little faster this time.

The wet friction and heat of Kurt's palm closing around his dick is a sweet haven from the almost painful desperation of Blaine's arousal. The room is already thick and heavy with it, every panting breath interlaced with a desperate moan or a frantic whimper.

Kurt's jerks get faster and faster, her hold closing in tighter around Blaine's girth. She twists her wrist around the ridge f his head on the upstroke, picking up the pre-come there and spreading it down his length and repeating until Blaine is a writhing mess bellow her. He squirms and pants, biting his lip to muffle the loud groans that come along with the nearing of his orgasm.

He cants his hips upwards, thrusting his dick into the tight circle of his girlfriend's hand while babbling encouragingly at her when suddenly Kurt stops all together. Blaine hearts stops and maybe even breaks for a second when she runs her palm down his shaft of his cock, squeezing around the base. He screams a groan and she giggles in the most machiavellian way. "Not yet, baby."

"FUCK!" Blaine releases a yell that almost turns into a sob and Kurt smirks down at him. She crawls up his body, wishing she could see the desperate need that is sure to be reflected in Blaine's eyes. Still holding the base of his cock, she bends forward and lays a close-mouthed kiss across his lips. She peppers small kisses all around his face and down throat, his slight stubble scratching her sensitive lips and making them tingle. After a few minutes Blaine is calm enough that she can release her hold. She straddles his stomach and leans forward, her lips catching against the shell of his ear and sending a shiver down his spine. With the inability of sight every sense is heightened, pronounced and intense.

"You're not allowed to come until I say so, okay Blaine?" she orders with a small lick and suck to his earlobe.

Blaine nods frantically in return, gulping nervously as Kurt squirms down his body, leaving a trail of wet kisses in her way. She returns to kneeling between his legs, grabbing the black box from beside Blaine's hip and bringing it to her side. Kurt places her hands on Blaine's inner thighs, massaging the muscles there and slanting forward to kiss and lick along Blaine's shaft, still quite sensitive from almost coming. She takes on a slow pace, the small whimpers and practically sinful noises spilling from Blaine's lips only turning her on more. She reaches one of her hands out and into the black box, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

Blaine hears a small _click _and lifts his head, flexing his facial muscles to try and move his blindfold. "What was that?"

"Shhh just relax, you will know soon enough," Kurt returns calmly, to which Blaine draws his lips into a tight line, huffing out air through his nose and breathing deeply, his head hitting the pillow with an umpf.

Kurt pours a generous amount of lube onto her fingers and warms it up, rubbing her fingers together. She grabs the base of Blaine's cock with her clean hand and brings the tip to her lips, sucking the head into her mouth. She shuffles forward, pressing her slick index finger to Blaine's ass, rubbing in circular motions around his hole.

"Shit!" Blaine flinches, thrusting his hips and making his dick slip further into Kurt's mouth. "Kurt, you are pure evil, I swear –_OH GOD!_" Blaine's words catch in his throat as Kurt slips her first finger in slowly; languidly pulling it out and pushing it back in again and again. She smiles as much as she can with her lips around Blaine's cock. Yes, this is definitely uncharted territory, new in the most glorious of ways.

Soon she's up to two fingers, adding more and more lube as she goes. She wants to make sure this is an enjoyable experience for Blaine and the last thing she wants for this to hurt more than it should. In one of the inward thrusts of her fingers she crooks them, searching for the ball of nerves that is sure to send Blaine into –

"_OHJESUSCHRIST__**YES**_!"

– pure bliss. She pumps her fingers in an out again, her rhythm gaining speed and force.

She releases Blaine's cock with a lewd pop, drawing her fingers out slowly and wiping them off of Blaine's thigh.

"No, no, no. Why did you stop?" Blaine complains and Kurt is sure that not even the word desperate can begin to describe to tone of his voice.

Kurt ignores him in favor of reaching into the box once again, this time pulling out a small contraption she had purchased earlier that week. She presses a knee to each side of Blaine's torso, sitting over of his stomach. In one hand she holds the lube, in the other the small toy. She brings the toy to Blaine's lips, running the tip of it across the seam of Blaine's mouth. "Do you know what this is, Blaine?"

Blaine answers with a shake of his head, ragged breaths escaping his lips.

Kurt pulls the toy back, reopening the bottle of lube and pouring a substantial amount onto the toy, some of it falling on Blaine's chest. "It's a butt plug," she says. "A _vibrating _butt plug."

Blaine's breaths became agitated, exaggeratedly so. Kurt can tell the excitement and anticipation becoming too much for him and if she doesn't proceed soon he might not last. Without another thought she turns her body, reaching behind herself and pressing the plug to Blaine's stretched hole. She pushes it in completely and with ease, Blaine keening bellow her.

She lifts herself up, aligning Blaine's cock with the entrance of her pussy, and sinks down. She takes a moment, closing her eyes and breathing deeply; her arousal almost daze inducing at this point. She opens her eyes to see her squirming boyfriend, covered in sweat, lips parted and swollen from biting and kissing.

She slides her hands behind Blaine's head, pulling on the knot of the tie and taking it off. Blaine's hooded eyes are always so gorgeous right in the middle of sex it should be illegal. He stares up at her, the air buzzing around them.

"Now remember, baby. No coming until I say so." Blaine nods, apparently unable to form actual words and Kurt reaches for the plug, turning the dial on the base of the toy to make it vibrate.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck YES_!" Blaine screams and Kurt can feel his body vibrating, buzzing. Whether it be from the toy or Blaine's excitement in itself, she doesn't know.

With her hands braced on his chest, she rocks forward a few times before lifting herself up and slamming back down, grinding herself on his rock hard cock. She wastes no time in picking up her rhythm rising and falling on Blaine's dick and both their orgasms loom dangerously close. Blaine only stares up at her, eyes dilated and dark.

The room is silent apart from their labored breathing and the buzz of the plug plunged inside Blaine's ass, the slap of their skin a constant reminder of their frantic rhythm. Blaine cants his hips up to meet Kurt's movement, both groaning every time Kurt slams back down on his erection.

Kurt brings one of her hands to her clit just as she turns the notch on the plug to its highest setting, rubbing profusely against her folds as she rides Blaine. Moments later Blaine keens, heels digging into the mattress and arching off of the bed, almost sending Kurt to the ground.

"Fuck please, please let me come!" he yells in a plea, voice rough and breathy.

"Yes, baby. Come on, come for me." Kurt encourages.

Blaine's orgasm hits him as his back simultaneously hits the mattress, Kurt following moments later at the feel of Blaine's hot come inside of her. Kurt collapses forward, a heap of tired limbs falling over Blaine as she comes down. Their breaths slow soon enough and Blaine starts wriggling under her. "Kurt, the plug?"

"Oh, right! I'm sorry." She lifts herself off of Blaine's softening cock and reaches for the plug, pulling it out and turning it off to toss it at the foot of the bed. She leans up and loosens the ties around Blaine's wrists, freeing him from the constraints. She massages them lovingly before cuddling against Blaine's chest, kissing his collarbone sweetly.

"So that was a nice, stressful surprise."

Kurt smiles against his skin. "I guess so. You certainly seemed to enjoy it."

"I did. I should listen to you more often," Blaine admits with a small chuckle.

Kurt scoffs. "You should _always _listen to me. When will you ever learn?"

Blaine laughs and cuddles her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"By the way, you were pretty good with your fingers there. Sure you've never done this before?" he says teasingly.

"Easy answer: Google," she informs him drowsily, already half-asleep on his chest. Blaine laughs in return, tightening his arms around her as they both fall into a blissful slumber.

* * *

**Remember! You always know where to find me! On tumblr: pinksunglassesandblazers.**


End file.
